Nyx
'''Nyx' is the Goddess of Night and is the personification of Night. She is known by many names including Changing Woman, Gaea, the name of the Earth Mother, Kuan Yin, Grandmother Spider, Dawn, A'akuluujjusi, and Nyx-Sekhmet. In vampire history, Nyx has been worshipped by all Vampyres as the Goddess of Night since ancient times by means of rituals such as the Full Moon Ritual, held in her honor each full moon. There are temples dedicated to her in every House of Night. Vampyres also honor her by living in a matriarchal society, where women have the rule, but men are honored and respected as guardians and companions and consorts. Nyx gives her children many gifts and once she has given a fledgling or vampyre an affinity, she never takes it back. Those who are given such abilities often excel in society, becoming High Priestesses or Warriors. Nyx's greatest gift for her children is free will, as she often says herself. Nyx has a consort named Kalona. He was also her Oath Sworn Warrior who was banished from the Otherworld, her realm, for loving her too much, but he goes back to the realm in Burned as a spirit under Neferet's orders to keep Zoey Redbird's soul trapped. Nyx then later banishes his body and spirit. When Kalona was banished his brother Erebus took his place at Nyx's side as her protector, but he was never her lover or Consort. Nyx's one and only Consort was and is Kalona. Appearance As a goddess, her appearance is known to shift every time she chooses to appear to her Children. She is described as extremely beautiful. In Marked, she was wearing a white fringed dress that was beaded with symbols. She was also fantastically beautiful, with long straight hair so black it looked as if it had blue and purple highlights, like a raven's wing and full lips. In Kalona's Fall, she was dressed in the purest of white leathers trimmed in blue stones, round red beads, and carved bone. Her dark hair reached past her slender waist. Her delicate feet were bare, her ankles decorated with ropes of shells so that every time she moved, she made music. Her brown skin was painted with ancient symbols in a blue so dark and rich the design seemed liquid and ever changing. In Revealed, during one of Neferet's dreams, she appeared as beautiful woman with long white hair the color of the full moon and a dress the color of dusk. She also wore a headdress covered in gossamer silver strung with diamonds. People who saw The Night Goddess *Zoey Redbird **More than once *Jack Twist *Aphrodite LaFont *Kalona *Rephaim *Erik Night *Neferet *Heath Luck **Aurox *Shaunee Cole *Thanatos *Cleopatra *Freya Books Marked Nyx first appears when she talks to Zoey after Zoey passes out at her grandmother's lavendar farm and she kisses her mark which fills in the crescent unlike other fledglings whose crescents are unfilled. Nyx also makes Zoey her true daughter of this age and gifts her with an affintiy for all five elements. Nyx gifts Zoey with marks that no fledgling or vampyre, blue or red, has ever had whenever she proves herself. Nyx is mentioned after she gifts Zoey with more tattoos on her face, neck, and shoulders for the circle casting she performed during the Samhain Ritual. Betrayed At the end of Betrayed, she is mentioned after she gifts Zoey with tattoos down her spinal cord and back. Chosen She is mentioned after she gifts Zoey with tattoos on her waist. Untamed Nyx appears to Zoey and Aphrodite and tells them that she still loves Aphrodite. She also tells them that her mark was burned away due to her strong humanity and she still has her affinity for visions. Zoey mentions Nyx to Sister Mary Angela when Zoey and Aphrodite volunteer for Street Cats which she replies that she believes that Nyx is an incarnation of the Blessed Virgin Mary. She also tells them that Neferet is foresaken and is no longer following the path of Nyx. Neferet tries to deceive everyone that she is Nyx Incarnate. Zoey isn't sure if Nyx has given up on her, but notices the tattoos with which Nyx has gifted her on her palms. ''Hunted After Zoey along with Sister Mary Angela, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, and Sylvia Redbird banish Kalona and Neferet, she is mentioned when Zoey feels a warm tingling sensation and Nyx gifts Zoey tattoos on her chest. Tempted Nyx is mentioned when Sister Mary Angela is saying about how she believes Nyx is the incarnation of the Blessed Virgin Mary. Stevie Rae doesn't believe that Nyx is an incarnation of the Blessed Virgin. In the Fledgling Handbook, Mary is one of the many faces of Nyx as stated by Damien. Burned Nyx appears when Zoey's soul shatters and she goes to the Otherworld and when Kalona goes back to the Otherworld under Neferet's orders to keep Zoey's soul trapped. Nyx then later banishes his body and spirit. Awakened Nyx grants Rephaim with the form of a human boy at night because she sees a little piece of humanity inside of him. She also interacted with many of the main characters in the book. Relationships Erebus Erebus was created by Mother Earth in order to satisfy Nyx's need and want for a playmate, warrior and a protector. He was created in order to be her playmate and protector, but his identical brother, Kalona, was also created as Nyx's consort. Kalona was also to be her Oath Sworn Warrior. Erebus was never jealous of her relationship with Kalona, before he fell. Once Kalona fell, he became Nyx's Warrior. Nyx never seemed to love him as much as she loved Kalona, but she still bonded with him in a way she never seemed to bond with Kalona. Kalona Kalona was created to protect Nyx. He loved her so much, it led to his fall in the first place. He became extremely jealous of his brother, Erebus, and of his brother's relationship with Nyx. He didn't want to share Nyx and he was banished from the Otherworld. Kalona still loves her deeply today and in later novels, prays to her for forgiveness. Neferet Neferet was originally Nyx's High Priestess. She was well respected by others and worshipped Nyx. Neferet felt that she had the right to become a goddess. She also felt, during some flashbacks of her hard life in Revealed, that Nyx destroyed her life by taking away the life of her most precious cat. Nyx had gifted Neferet with the affinity for cats, which explained Neferet's harsh judgement. Ever since Neferet's attempts for world domination, Nyx and Neferet have become enemies. Neferet even tried to ask for Nyx's forgiveness, but Nyx refused. Zoey Redbird Nyx has Zoey Marked and then gives her many gifts, choosing her to lead her people against Darkness. Both have been bonded over the series after many events. Zoey often turns to Nyx for help and Nyx gladly accepts her plea. Nyx's Followers Nyx has been known for treating all her followers with love and respect. She grants all life free will and in return, expects nothing but love for one another. She continues to support her followers against Darkness. Quotes From the House of Night Website Gallery Nyx.jpg Nyx-Sekhmet.jpg Nyx statue.jpg Goddess Grove.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marked Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Female characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters Category:Lost Characters